


Proper First Kiss

by Merui_The_Strange



Category: Naruto
Genre: Jinchuuriki-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merui_The_Strange/pseuds/Merui_The_Strange
Summary: A trip to the Mist Village on a diplomatic mission somehow leads to an unexpected development.*A small fic to get back into the swing of writing! Please let me know what you think!**
Relationships: Karatachi Yagura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Proper First Kiss

Yagura, being the 4th Kage of the Mist liked to think that he was excellent at dealing with almost any situation diplomatically. It was always beneficial to keep up appearances, especially when dealing with foreign Shinobi. He was well aware of this, and yet here he was clenching his teeth as he listened to some of the rookie nin from Konoha argue, while their Sensei leaned up against the wall reading.. was that porn?

‘Ugh’ Yagura mentally cringed

He would have immediately demoted a Jonin who had the nerve to be so shameless infront of him. 

Hopefully the Hokage would return soon so they could finish up the negotiations.

He couldn’t fathom why she left the Jonin and his squad with him while she ran off to get papers that she should have brought to the meeting in the first place.

Yagura was pulled out of his thoughts once again when the pink haired girl let out an irritated growl.

“Na-Ru-To you should feel grateful that Sasuke was your first kiss! Do you know how much I would have loved to be in your position?!”

The blonde haired boy and the raven haired boy looked equally disgusted with the idea, and the blonde, ‘Naruto’ stuck out his tongue 

“Bleh, you cant even count that as a kiss it was an accident!” He defended adamantly 

Yagura was briefly mesmerized by the boy, unable to place why he felt drawn to him. 

The raven haired boy, who had to have been Sasuke was quick to agree with Naruto.

“He’s right Sakura, besides who would wanna lock lips with a Dobe anyway.” 

The Uchiha smirked but Yagura could see the faint dust of pink coloring his cheeks.

Naruto puffed up his whiskered cheeks indignantly and pouted.  
His eyes reflected a mix of feelings but the unsure gleam and the brief flash of red were all that was needed for the Mist Nin to come to a realization.

He scanned Naruto closer

Discreetly Yagura gathered a small amount of chakra and reached out with it.  
Immediately he felt a warm and familiar feeling trickle down his spine.

Naruto must have felt it too because he paused mid sentence and his face wrinkled up in confusion.

There was no doubt about it, the boy was definitely a Jinchuuriki. This fact alone caused a small smile to pull at the corner of his lips. Yagura has always been very fond of those who were like himself. 

His temporary joy was broken when then pink haired girl smacked the top of Narutos head which also earned a sigh from the Uchiha.

“Ouch! Sakura chan” Naruto whined rubbing his head  
The man leaning against the wall gave no sign of hearing or caring what his squad was doing and flipped a page in his book.

Yagura clicked his tongue in annoyance suddenly feeling protective of the boy.   
He cleared his throat stepping closer to the trio. They all looked up at him in mild confusion. He smiled narrowing his eyes in a dangerous manner before he snaked his arm around the blonds waist, pulling the boy against his chest and capturing his lips all in one fluid motion.

Everyone in the room was stunned into silence.   
Yagura was pleased to see the pink haired girl and the Uchiha heir were especially shocked.  
Narutos eyes were wide as well, and impossibly blue.   
Yagura smirked into the kiss and deepened it. Making sure to to taste every inch of the trembling blondes soft lips. He Twirled his tongue expertly, rubbing and working at drawing small sounds of pleasure from his partner.  
After a moment he pulled away, leaving a thin string of salvia between them.

A quick look at his fellow Jinchuuriki’s flushed face and ravaged appearance left yagura feeling very satisfied.  
He snickered when the boys Sensei finally seemed to snap out of his shock and quickly pulled him away.   
The Uchiha heir grabbed onto Narutos arm and glared at the snickering Mizukage.

“What the fuck!”

Yagura shrugged his shoulders and shot them his most diplomatic smile.

“Now that he’s had a proper kiss their shouldn’t be a problem, Eh?”

The short Kage turned around and clapped his hands together.

“Now we won’t have any of that pesky arguing in my office”


End file.
